Food warmers of the type provided in many restaurants utilize deep wells carrying water below the food service tray for humidifying the food contained within the glass enclosures. Such food warmers have heating elements which are immersed within the wells. Food warmers utilized in fast food stores or restaurants are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,092 and 3,632,968. Food warmers of the type described have been relatively ineffective in providing adequate humidity and are totally unsuitable for use on the existing counter tops of fast food stores. It is desirable to utilize the existing tops in such establishments for the storage of utensils and accessories and even food items such as rolls and the like.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved food warmer capable of use on the counter tops of fast food stores and the like.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of an improved food warmer wherein it is not necessary to position the heated units within the wells of water carried beneath food service trays.
Such heating elements have been of the type which, upon evaporation of all the water, burn out.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a counter top food warmer having a relatively shallow base beneath the food service trays contained within a glass enclosed space with a removable insulated panel carrying heating elements positioned below and exteriorly of a container for water used for humidifying the atmosphere of the heated space above the food carrying trays.
Further important advantages include a simplified structure which is easy to clean and which conserves space while being convenient for the use of employees in dispensing fast food services.